


Checkmate

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Chess, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s just finished his turn, and you go to make your next move.<br/>Tom arches his brow as you do so.<br/>“Are you sure you want to do that?” He asks.</i>
</p><p>In which Tom schools the reader in chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I very rarely write RPF. I have a number of squicks to go with it and posting this makes my skin crawl, honestly, but.... xD Haha. After reading Loki fanfiction last night, and then playing a chess puzzle game on my 3DS, I just... craved the sound of Tom's voice, guiding me through the puzzles. So it was that this fic came to be.
> 
> Obviously, I don't know Tom Hiddleston, nor am I involved with him or any of his productions in any way.
> 
> Mr. Hiddleston, if you and/or your estate, managers or others happen to read this, I will happily take it down at your request, and beg and pray for your forgiveness. *Bows deeply* Thank you for all you do for us.

**Checkmate**

You’re at a BBC studio one afternoon. School has finished for the day, and you and your mum were supposed to be going out after class. Unfortunately, something has come up, and she’s still busy. Your mum happens to be working on a period drama – it’s something set during the Second World War, and everyone is wandering about in well-pressed, starched suits, or stiff uniforms. One of those in uniform turned out to be Tom Hiddleston.

Despite being initially nervous when he spoke to you, afraid he would kick you off the set, afraid you were breaking some sort of rule, your worries were soon allayed by his friendly tone and warmth of character. He smiled. Called you “darling” as he lead you over to a chess set that had been set up earlier that day – apparently, the crew were taking it in turns to play during their breaks.

You’re not doing so well; you’ve never really played before, and the fact it’s Tom actual Hiddleston who has challenged you has put you immensely off-guard, and prone to mistakes. Most of your chess pieces have been taken. He’s just finished his turn, and you go to make your next move.

Tom arches his brow as you do so.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” He asks.

You look up him, giving him something resembling a “deer in the headlights” expression. “Shouldn’t I?” You ask, deferring to his clearly illustrated knowledge of the game.

Tom just shrugs. “It’s up to you; by all means, if it’s your choice…”

You set down your piece. Tom picks up a white piece and quickly takes out the black piece you just moved. You stare, and all you can say is, “how?”

A smile curls at the edge of his lips. “Logic, sweetheart. Pure logic.”

You look utterly at a loss, staring at the board, not sure what to do next. Tom is watching you, and as you look up, you notice the cogs seem to be turning in his brain as he surveys the board thoughtfully.

“My King is at H1,” he says, and then looks up at you. “Look at the board, and tell me which piece you want to move.”

You give him a look that is slightly disbelieving, and then return your attention to the board. There’s a rook, and a clear line to the King. You go to pick it.

Tom’s voice is slightly stern but soft as he speaks up. “I didn’t say move,” he tells you. “Only to tell me which piece.”

Your cheeks colour. Did he just scold you, you wonder?

“My rook…” You look at the board, finding the appropriate co-ordinates. “F8.”

“Why?”

Now you’re looking at him again. His head is tilted to one side, expression neutral, arms folded, not giving anything away. You can feel your blush deepening as you hesitate, and then explain yourself.

“There’s an opening… I can get to the King from there.”

Tom sits forward, and taps on the rook at his end of the board. “Yes, but assuming you move to F1, there’s another rook just waiting for you at D1.” He can see that you look slightly crestfallen, and gives you a slight smile. “Try again,” he adds gently.

You scan the board again. So you can’t move the rook. What else is there?

Your eyes fall on the black queen. Maybe…

“My Queen,” you pause, checking the co-ordinates, “D4.”

Tom doesn’t say or do anything to confirm – or deny – the efficacy of this move. Taking that as permission, you move up your queen, taking out his rook at D1. Tom simply moves his knight, taking out your queen.

“Your move,” he says softly.

You’re struggling now, but… your eyes are back on your rook down at the bottom of the board. Hesitantly, you reach out, briefly meeting Tom’s eyes for reassurance. His face is completely impassive. Praying that you were right, you move the rook up in a straight line.

At last, Tom is smiling. “I believe that’s checkmate, darling,” he offers a handshake. “Well done.”

All you want to do is laugh and cry hysterically, but you smile brightly instead, and take the handshake.

“I learned from the best.”

END


End file.
